Moving On
by Mia Foster
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she stays strong gets changed by an unknown vampire and creates her own coven, The Elementum Coven. A feared coven for its many gifts its eleven members and for it containing 'geminae belli salvatores' they are vegetarian and more like a family than a coven. But then they move to forks and so do the Cullen's. All Vampire and Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello, I hope you like this one. I am not sure whether to carry on though or to just concentrate on my others; I don't know please review and tell me. I also want your opinion on if Edward and Bella should get back together and who Kassie, Danny and Mai should get with and I'm not splitting up any existing relationships. I will put options at the bottom.**

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Ok then but don't expect me to do anything for you ever again" I said turning my back on him and walking towards my house.

"Wh-what, wait Bella, please just one last thing, just one" he said exasperated

"What is it?" I asked confidently

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless" he begged "for Charlie's sake, obviously" he finished more calmly.

"People I like can call me Bella its Isabella to you, and in answer to your last request I will live my life to the full, whether what I do is stupid or reckless is an entirely different matter" I said and stormed of leaving a stunned vampire on its own.

I wandered around the woods aimlessly all night until it was about three in the morning when it started to rain really heavily but I did not care, I had the strange feeling of being followed but I ignored it that is until I felt someone grab me from behind and whisper something softly in my ear. But it was not a kind voice and neither was it human, it was a cruel voice and a vampire one.

It threw me onto the cold hard ground and beat me until I could not move, until I would welcome death, until I was finally scared of any vampire. Though I wished it death never came to my broken body instead I got what I would have welcomed only hours ago…..immortality.

He pierced my neck with his sharp teeth, he did not plan to change me I think but the wolves came and instead of killing me too they stayed away but watched over from a distance and left clothes and other necessities nearby. Finally after three days of utter torture I awakened to heightened senses and a severe burning in my throat

I was thirsty.

I fed of three elk and two large mountain lions, mmmmm. I changed into a plain blue t-shirt and black leggings with a pair of black boots but I felt boring and with my new perfectness I wanted to flaunt it so as soon as I had my thirst under control I would go on a mega shopping trip. I went down to a river when I had this feeling and I did something not quite sure how but I created a whirlpool in the water, it went deep down to the bottom so you could see the damp river floor. Then I saw flames erupt from my hand but it did not hurt or burn it was just there. Then I messed with the air around me. Removing oxygen and changing the wind direction, pushing thinks over and finally I found I could move the earth and create mini earth quakes. I could control the elements but it didn't stop there, everything was made from a least one of these substances so I found I could control everything.

Years past and I became rather lonely, I was rich because of my power and I had houses all over the world but I had no one to share any of this with. I thought about changing a random person but decided against it. That was until I came across a couple near deaths in Texas whilst touring America, they were on the side of the road only one was conscious so I asked him the vital question and he said:

"Am I going to die?"

"Yes but if you let me change you and your friend you will be ok"

"Ok then change me and Zara then, I hope to see you again soon"

So I changed Jonathan Williams who had Blond hair that he jelled up so it looked messy but in a cool way and Zara Williams his wife had gorgeous silky straight black hair, Jon was really talk as well like seven foot and very muscular so he towered over me and Zara, he twenty five and Zara was twenty eight they also both had powers Jon could Teleport us all anywhere though we preferred flying and Zara had Telekinesis. We stayed are small coven and named it the Elementum coven, about five years in they presented me with a gift and it became the Elementum Crest, it had a blue jewel in the middle of a silver octagon and engraved on every other line was the words Ignis, Aqua, Terra, Aer meaning Fire, Water, Earth, Air in Latin it also said Elementum Coven on the back. We each wore one on a necklace and discovered we could speak to each other mentally when we wore it.

Next came Adam and Carter Smith who were both brothers on the run from social services in England, they had nothing to lose and where tired of living that way and they asked to be changed and I agreed. Adam was nineteen and had short black hair and was six foot and very big like Jonathan he was really funny and loved to play pranks on us all which ended up badly….for him. He could block all of ours and others powers though because he was nice he only blocked others from us and left ours to roam freely. Carter was younger and only fifteen he was very quiet and a real gentleman and had messy black hair that no matter how hard he tried would not be tamed, it was not a good idea to anger him though as he could control the weather and his emotions sometimes did as well.

It was the five of us for about twenty or so years before we made any move to extend and even then I only did it because of Adam finding his mate. Georgia, Daniel and Kassandra Donelly were all brothers and sisters and when we were on a New York shopping trip we found them almost dead in a back ally beaten up and the girls, well you can probably guess. Adam found a mate in the bouncy energetic seventeen year old Georgia who had tightly curled blond hair that reached down to the middle of her thighs; she could heal you as well even if you were minutes away from death. Daniel (Danny) got along well with Adam because of their mischievousness, he had chin length blond tight curls like Jasper I suppose but curlier. He was eighteen and could manipulate any metal, it came in rather handy when we were doing up our cars, it was like glue. Kassandra was the easiest to get along with she was care-free easy going, relaxed yet still sporty. She was nineteen and cut her really long hair to her shoulders and usually put it in a ponytail, she wore no makeup ever and was honestly the kindest person I know. She was a shape shifter and could be seen wandering around one of our many houses in dog form.

I now felt like my coven was complete, they were eight of us which were unusually large for a coven but we were more like a family, I rarely thought about the Cullen's but I forgave them as I now understood how fragile humans were. I was a good coven leader and though I gave them the choice of a human diet they all stayed with animals like me and none of us had ever tasted single drop of human blood nor had we ever killed a human. We started posing as a family with Zara and Jon as adoptive parents and me, Georgina, Daniel, Kassie, Carter and Adam being the adopted ones, I was a single child and because the others all looked so similar the stayed with their siblings.

Then we moved to the south of America where they was a newborn vampire war taking place and then we saw them we saw 'geminae belli salvatores' or also known as 'the twin saviours o the wars' the could kill you instantly if they wanted to and all they needed to do was join hands. They were so young and vulnerable looking with straight ginger hair childlike faces and only about 4'5. They asked if they could join are coven and we gladly accepted, they were called Alyson (Allie) and Mai Hall. Many people feared them but we did not they were only fourteen and our children in a way; they were also the most girlie girls ever, pink, pink, pink! We then found out Allie was mated with Carter and everyone was so happy and threw a massive party which lasted about five days.

The mated couples were the strongest and weakest by far, together they were unstoppable but their mates were their first priority and they would do anything for them. We had Georgia and Adam, Allie and Carter, Zara and Jon. So the singles were Me, Danny, Kassie and Mai, I think all of us had been tested with Danny but none of us were mates course I knew that from the beginning but no harm in trying.

Finally we had been a coven for fifty years and we had our general routine and then when we were staying in Cornwall, England I got a knock on our door in the secluded forest we lived in.

"Hello" I said opening the door to the mansion we lived in to reveal a vampire who slightly resembled me.

"I'm Nathaniel Swan, I was told this was where the Elementum Coven was residing and was going to request to see Isabella Swan the coven leader" He said formally

"Wait…..did you say Nathaniel Swan….my brother…..OMG…..your my missing brother, I missed you so much" I squealed throwing myself at him

"Missed ya to bell" He hugged me back

My coven was complete now and we took the place as the second largest coven having eleven members who all wore the crest proudly and we would have stayed that way had I not decided to move back to forks…

**A/N because I write in advance here is my options for mates**

**Danny x Heidi Danny x Victoria Danny x Tia **

**Kassie x Felix Kassie x Laurent Kassie x Edward**

**Mai x Demetri Mai x Santiago Mai x Benjamin (I know he has a mate but, oh well, or is it his sister, Tia?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have only had one person choose which couples and I will decide soon so choose! **

The house in forks was one I was not familiar with; it had three floors and fifteen bedrooms all en-suit which was more than enough for us. They were big gardens surrounding it and around that was loads of forest filled with deer and elk for us to hunt. About two miles down the road was the Cullen house which I believed they still owned even if they didn't currently live there. The Cullen's were with the Denali clan last time I checked and I doubted they would move here again while we were here.

The largest room was at the front of the house and in the middle on the second floor, it overlooked the whole front yard so I decided I would have it so I could keep watch. The rooms next to me were acquired by the twins sharing and Carter on the other side so he was near Allie. Then Kassie was next to the twins and Georgia and Adam where next to Carter. The top floor had ten rooms but five were converted into other rooms. Jonathan and Zara shared and Nathaniel had his own while the other three were spare. We had a games room, a girl's lounge, a boy's lounge, a second closet for all the girls to share because we loved clothes and a small library. It was beautiful and perfect just like us I suppose, it was our style.

We had a lot of cars in a massive outhouse, we had twenty all together and we just picked and choose we didn't have our own though most had their favourite and drove that. Our least expensive car was a BMW whereas our highest was a Ferrari Enzo. We also had a minivan which we sometimes used when we all needed to go at once. Unless it was school where we took the black BMW m6 and the black Mercedes-Benz s 63 AMG coupe, they were nice enough but did not attract to much unwanted attention, well as much as a stunning vampire can get anyway.

It did not take long to unpack because of the super speed an all and because we had moved so many times they settled straight in while I had to work out schools and how many years we stay here and so on, it was rather boring but I had nothing else to do. Once all that was sorted out I heard the sound of the house speakers blasting out Timber by Pitbull and Kesha.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

_Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)_

I laughed, course it was party time, it was an excuse to let loose and have fun in this eternity. Just then Nathaniel walked in singing at the top of his very loud voice and grabbing my hands in an attempt to pull my downstairs. I resisted and he started pleading

"Oh come on little sis I really want some company, I can dance with you without being accused of flirting cause your my sister, please Isabella!" he got down on his knees and pleaded

"How can you be accused of flirting when you _are _flirting? Hmmm" he battered his eyelashes at me using his puppy dog eyes to his advantage "Fine then I need a good dance"

"I knew you would give in" he started

"Course you did" I said sarcastically as I walked down the grand staircase to the gigantic checked floor ballroom, the music was blearing and it was lucky we had no one living nearby. I pulled my hair out of its lose ponytail and shook my hair out and jumped and twirled with Nathaniel. I eventually stood to stood out and watched my family have fun Georgia and Adam were doing complicated lifts and routines, Daniel was dancing close to Kassie but not actually with her but occasionally spinning her round. Allie and Carter were just enjoying each other's company and talking and singing, Mai and Nathaniel were stood on a speaker with pretend microphones looking totally stupid, maybe Mai could do it she was only fourteen but Nathaniel was twenty two! Zara and Jon were doing something a bit similar to Georgia and Adam but all in all they were having fun and just being themselves.

Finally many had gone to chill out and read in the library or for the couples a little more personal, ya know what I mean. Whereas I settled for my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights, I should really buy a new one it was over a hundred and thirty five years old but it was one of the only things I had left from my human life, it was special it reminded me of the nights I had curled up against Edward hard body and immersed myself in it.

Sighing I read the book at human pace until early morning were I decided to get ready and enrol us at Forks High where we would have to endure humans and there cockiness and immaturity. It was a pain but it kept us looking human and anyway it would be dangerous for us if people knew specifics about the Elementum Coven.

I called for the rest of my coven to come to living room and once we were there I briefed them on the day and who we were. It was simple really, stay to yourselves, don't draw attention, alert me if you see any other vamps, I also had all of us the under twenty's going this time so I could keep an eye on them even though only Georgia, Allie, Mai and Carter had to actually go. Nathaniel, Zara and Jon would stay at home this time around. We also chose not to hide the mates relationship this time as well last time it did not work out trying to hide them, I cringed at the flashback.

"Aunt Isabella" Mai asked, and don't ask me why she calls me aunt cause I don't know but it's cute

"Yes Mai"

"It's rather sunny today don't you think" she said politely, I looked out the window and saw the sun blazing down on the usually cold and rainy town

"Hmmm…..Carter, can you keep it cloudy for us, we don't want to be sparkling all day would we now?" I asked "The almighty Volturi would be annoyed" I said sarcastically knowing the Volturi could do nothing to stop us.

They all burst out laughing while the sky turned a sulky grey as a line of clouds blocked out the sun. Ahh that's better. No sparkling vamps would be on the ever so boring news today. We set off with me, the twins, Georgia and Kassie in the Mercedes and Daniel, Carter and Adam in the BMW.

_Ok everyone just remember not to draw any attention and all sit close at lunch. Me _

_Yes Aunt Isabella. The twins_

_Chill we know the drill. Daniel and Carter_

_Yep. All the others_

I pulled into the familiar car park, nothing had changed the only difference I could see was a re-paint and that was about it, the same rooms, same car park, totally the same. I walked in with Daniel because we had the same classes and the twins and carter went together and so did Kassie and Adam, the only person on their own was Georgia but I had no worries, none of us had ever slipped.

It was strange that I had the exact same timetable as when I was human, but then again I had chosen the same classes. I charmed my English teacher Mr Nason into letting me and Danny sit at the back together and he was so stunned by our vampire beauty he could only nod, stupid human. The lesson was easy as usual, we had done this many a time and from the rest of my covens thoughts they were having the same problem, only I could access their thought without them trying to communicate, it was a leader perk.

The rest of the morning flew by I had Government with Mr Kefferson then Trigonometry with Mr Warner and Spanish with Mr Hoff. Finally lunch came around and though I wasn't looking forward to pretending to eat at least I could talk to the rest of my family. Unlike what the Cullen's did we were more sneaky when hiding our food and because I controlled the elements and they is either fire, water, air or earth in food I could make it disappear.

Like always we attracted stares as we occupied one large table in the corner of the room and my only thoughts were typical. Just then my phone rung and as soon as I saw that the caller id was Nathaniel I picked up.

"Hey sis, we got a small rather large minor humongous problem that needs the whole coven and especially the coven leader to come to as soon as possible, so chop chop I haven't got all day"

"Fine and stop being so annoying we will be there as soon as I can humanly get us there"

"Good job leader" he said and put the phone down

I grabbed my not used bottle of water and wet my eyes to make it look like I had been crying and the rest of my coven new what I was going to do next. I ran down to the office and started blabbing about my mum getting ill and us all needed there in case the worst happened and it seemed to do the trick and she quickly called the rest of my family over the intercom .

We raced of in the cars to see what all the fuss was about and as we neared I smelled seven vampires and I immediately thought of the Cullen's, no, no, no, please don't let it be the Cullen's. I pulled up outside our house and due to my luck it was, I had forgiven them but I still did not want to meet them.

I mentally called for my entire coven to stand behind me in our triangle shape, which was me at the front, Zara and Jon on the second row, Danny and Kassie and Georgia on the third, Nathaniel and Allie and Mai and Carter and Adam on the fourth. It showed strength in a way and we were ready for anything. The Cullen's looked a little excited at the thought of meeting new vegetarian vampires.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan this is Zara Williams, Jonathan Williams, Daniel Donelly, Kassandra Donelly, Georgia Donelly, Nathaniel Swan, Adam Smith, Carter Smith and Mai and Alyson Hall or as others know them 'geminae belli salvatore' I said

"Bella! You are the leader of the Elementum Coven! WHAT THE HELL" Emmet said

"Well I see we have some catching up to do" said Carlisle

"I'm so glad you're alive Bella" Esme said

"Well I suppose I have no reason to hate you now your one of us" Rosalie said

"You have the geminae belli salvatores wow Bella they are the most gifted vampires in the world and they were in the wars in Texas" said Jasper

"I don't know what to say" Edward said

"How about I explain my story and theirs and then we can get drunk on a very cleaver drink my darling brother Nathaniel made and dance away the week" I laughed

"OMG I GOT MY PERSONAL BARBIE BACK AND SHE HAS A SENCE OF STYLE!"

**A/N yay the Cullen's are back and Bella doesn't hate them, but don't worry I will stir things up soon and also you have until I post my next chapter to decide on couples do please post who you want in a review options are below I also love your reviews so please please do but most importantly do you want Bella and Edward together!**

**Danny x Heidi Danny x Victoria Danny x Tia **

**Kassie x Felix Kassie x Laurent Kassie x Edward**

**Mai x Demetri Mai x Santiago Mai x Benjamin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for the reviews they really make my day, I literally run around hyper all day when I get one! If you have any questions please ask away I love answering them and they help make me think! Anyway thank you my wonderful readers and after this update I am going to go on a rota for updating which will be about once a week. Mainly because I am a control freak and also because I have homework and activities ect so this will mean you get updates regularly enough and I won't have work overload. Yay. Though it won't start until I go back to school after half term because I'm going on holiday.**

After I had explained my long and boring life story to the Cullen's we did indeed get very, very tipsy which is quite strange for a vampire, well that's if you don't have a science genius like my brother to make a drink for you. It was made out of animal blood and a strange substance he called his 'secret ingredient'. Which was clear water looking like substance which was rather horrid looking but nether the less tasted amazing.

We danced to every song and everyone danced with everyone. I had an exceptionally good dance will Jasper who should become a professional and even Emmet knew how to dance a bit. We all felt really tired after about three days of non-stop dancing which is a side effect of the drink but it only lasts a couple of hours. The three spare rooms got occupied by the Cullen couples and I ended up with Edward who within about ten minutes I forgave even if I had to have a rant at him which ended with a full on making out session nice.

Sadly, my coven was not as forgiving as me so I had to bargain with them by letting them set some rules of which I found a slightly scary idea but let them. They got a rule each and could either set it for the whole coven or just one person out of it.

"Elementum and Cullen get down here right now because I don't like waiting" I shouted up the stairs and immediately all seventeen vampires stood before me, the Cullen's looked worried whereas my family looked smug

"What do you need us for Isabella?" asked Carlisle

"My family aren't as forgiving as me and wanted to lay down some ground rules for you so I said yes, they get one rule each and trust me when I say you have a right to be scared" I said with a slight smile tugging at my lips

We all piled into the living room with us eleven on one side and the other seven opposite us they looked really nervous and I felt slightly sorry for them but only a little, my other half was laughing a lot at what kind of torture my family was going to inflict upon them. Georgia went first and she was bouncing up and down in her chair as usual.

"Ok my rule is quite a sensible one actually and it is mainly for Emmet and Jasper, NO BETTING It does my heading and since I was brought up a Catholic it seemed reasonable" she said and I have got to say it wasn't a bad rule

"I'm a bit of a prankster Emmet and If I find out you have done any pranks without you will be sorry because I don't know if you was told but I can control metal and we wouldn't want you to get stuck in s big pool of it…would we" Daniel said threateningly

"I'm a sports woman and if I hate anything it's cheating so none of it" Kassie said sternly

"Alice has to take me and Mai shopping for clothes at least once a week or else" Allie giggled while Jasper growled slightly and I regretted these rules

"No more Bella Barbie but if it's all the same me and Allie loves it" Mai said and I took back my last comment about the rules, you go girl no more dress up time, whoop.

"Please refrain from doing **IT **anywhere other than your room" said sensible Carter

"OMG another prankster oh this is going to be HILARIOUS oh I'm doubling with Danny and at least one major prank a month" smiled Adam uh oh

"Please refrain from fighting in the house, wouldn't you agree Esme?" Said Zara and Esme agreed quickly

"No gift wars they cause a right mess" Jonathan said and we remembered when he left to go on honeymoon for a month with Zara and he came back to find the old house trashed we had to move early

"If any of your hurts my little sister and their coven leader you will be sorry, don't forget who we are" Nathaniel warned

"Just don't wreck the cars please" I begged

Well that was the most awkward conversation I ever had and I hoped I never had to do it again, bloody over protective coven. After that Carlisle had to go to work and we decided we should at least try and turn up for school for once instead of staying away so all fourteen of us would go together and us girls were definitely going to make an impression even if we had already been once and the Rosalie and Alice the first.

I wore tight jeans and a tank top with red heels and Rosalie wore the same but with a white blouse, Alice wore a cute denim dress and white fabric wedges. Georgia put on a tight skirt and top which showed way too much cleavage and some cute ballet flats. Kassandra put on a tight sweater and leggings with boots. Allie and Mai did the cute and confusing same outfit thing which caused the teachers to refer to them as simply 'the twins' they wore a black skater skirt a white vest top and a purple cardigan which they added black heels too. We all looked amazing and I couldn't wait till we were at school.

We decided to go in our normal cars and the Cullen's went in Rosalie's convertible but Edward went with our boys. As we pulled up we saw people stop and stare as two bmw's and a Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and took up three spaces nearest to the school. I could see boys staring and girls giving us the evil eye but all in all the reaction was amazing.

We flounced through the front door and I headed off to English with Danny, Edward and Alice. We had Mr Nason again and you would have thought he would have put his foot down this time but no all four of us just walked straight to the back of the room and he didn't even do anything. Stupid human teacher. I could have drained someone in front of him and I doubt he would have done anything, seriously he is really dumb.

We were doing Shakespeare which all of us had done before so we simply sat and I then started a conversation with Danny mentally and Alice and Edward looked confused so I explained.

"When I changed Zara and Jonathan they presented me with a gift, it is our crest and we each wear one and we can communicate mentally through them. The stone is an Aquamarine and the rest is silver, you get one when you become a member" I said

They both looked amazed and I really hoped Edward would join our coven when we moved on again I knew we were mates but it still lingered in my mind a little bit of doubt would always be there.

_Do not doubt Edward he will come as I'm sure Alice will. Danny_

_It's not doubt as such more like worry and Alice won't leave jasper I can tell, now I think about it what will we do when we leave, they are all such good friends_.

_I think one of the twins let her try on the necklace before and she went into a vision and I saw you and Edward, all the rest of us, two of the Egyptian vampires you've met with me and Mai and then Demetri Volturi_ _with Kassie and Alice and Jasper. Danny_

_What! Ok then we'll see_

I was a little freaked out by this new found future, I remember Benjamin and Tia from when I went with Zara and Jonathan they were a none mated pair. They were a couple but not mates so it was highly possible that they may find mates in our coven and that did not bother me nor did the fact that Edward, Jasper and Alice may become part of our coven. The thing that bothered me was Demetri, the world's best tracker, If Kassie did become his mate the Volturi would not be happy about him leaving and I know that Georgia and Daniel would not leave her, I also know that Kassie hates the Volturi and would never go there but Demetri may leave. I knew his bond to the Volturi was not that strong and he only stayed because of his best friend, Felix. The two of them were not that bad from when I had met them and after talking to them I knew they would have tried out our diet if not for Aro refusing it.

I would welcome them with open arms but Aro would fight for them without a doubt so what would I do…

I decided to only bring this matter up if needed and other than that push it to the back of my mind and forget about it for the time being. It was important but Alice's visions can change depending on people's decisions and if Kassie never met Demetri. NO! Stop it Isabella that is mean. If she meets him we will back up all of her choices even if that means leaving her. She will always be our family.

The bell rang loudly in my ears awakening me to the present. I walked over with Danny, Alice and Edward to Government which also had Kassie, Adam, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie in yay nine vampires in one class how nice, they shouldn't even be one in the world according to humans.

In this class with Mr Hefferson we weren't allowed to sit all together so me and Alice sat together at the back, Edward and Danny right at the front and Adam in the middle and Kassie in front of us. The others all scattered about a bit. I could still talk to them all but it still wasn't very fair but then again when is it?

I was going to ask Alice about her vision but decided against it after all Edward could still read her mind and the less people that know the better. I got bored about halfway through the lesson though so asked Carter who was in biology if he wanted to have some fun and he replied with a yes.

_Ok make It snow really hard until its nearly dinner so they get all excited then melt it all and turn the back of the school into an ice ring but a kind of invisible _

_Why are you so I evil when you are bored Isabella, hmm but ok I would love to see their dissaponted puppy dog faces in a pout. Carter_

_Oooo what we doing? Georgia _

_Let me guess making it snow then melting it and making it into an invisible ice ring at the back of the school seen as they is no basketball area to do it on. Nathaniel_

_GO AWAY! All us at school_

_If you're not going to join in at school then you do not get to join in with our fun. Me_

_Go do some knitting. Danny_

_Stop being mean you lot. Kassie_

_Why it's funny? Adam_

_Zara always says that you wouldn't like it if it happened to you so you shouldn't do that. Mai_

_And we don't listen to Zara. Allie_

_So count us in on it when we get busted. Mai_

_You're such a bad influence on them two. Kassie_

Just then it started snowing and we all waited patiently until it was the end of the day with our camera's at the ready to watch them all slip on their butts at the back of the school. We did it every move and for some reason we all got a kick out of watching them fall over, and we always got really told of for it of Zara and Jonathan but I was the Coven leader so they couldn't really do much. I suppose we were bad influences on the twins but it was all part of being an Elementum.

And we loved it

**A/N I found this chapter hard to write at first and it took me a while to get into it but I hope you like it as I spent ages trying to get it right, the couples that are asked for will be but they is a twist so don't worry about Kassie and Demetri. I hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
